Kissing Rock Dreams
by Delacruz00
Summary: "Because we're soulmates?" Emily didn't believe in myths. Well, not since that one time when Alison promised they'd be soulmates and she ended up leaving Emily for 2 whole years. This is my take on how the girls ended up with their initials spray painted on the rock and more.


Kissing Rock Dreams

It was pouring rain all day long, but Emily was tired of being held inside by the weather. After her mother made dinner and they had eaten, Sara and Emily went upstairs to her bedroom. It was fun having another person live with her, seeing as they connected together so well. She watched out for Sara at all times. Emily peeked out of the window and seen the rain had slowed down a lot more since she had went back to her bedroom.

"What's wrong Emily?" Sara came back from the bathroom in one of Emily's robes with her hair twisted up inside a towel.

"Nothing...I think I'm gonna go for a walk. If you need anything my mom's downstairs." Emily shifted towards Sara's direction.

"Can I come with you?" Sara walked closer toward Emily.

"I...I need to clear my head, so I'm gonna go by myself. Maybe next time you can come with me." Emily didn't want to sound rude, but sometimes she just needed some space from home—sometimes even life.

"Oh okay. I'll hold you to that." Sara smiled at Emily and she went back out of the room.

She walked over to her closet and grabbed an overcoat and a pair of rain boots. Surely the weather wouldn't stop so she grabbed an umbrella out the top of her closet. She walked over to her bed and sat down while she exchanged her shoes.

Pam walked into her room, "Emily, honey, what are you doing? You can't go out in this weather; you'll end up catching a cold."

Emily smiled, "Mom don't worry, and it's not like I'm not going out in a tank top and shorts." Pam walked over and sat beside Emily on her bed.

She brushed a strand of hair away from Emily's face, "Emily, you should take Sara with you. She hasn't been out to see much of Rosewood since she's gotten back."

Emily stood up, "I told her I'll go with her some other time, I just—wanna be by myself for a little while." She grabbed the overcoat and put it on.

The last time she ever wore it was during last Christmas when the snow started piling up in her driveway and her mother ordered her to shovel it out. She checked her pocket and felt a piece of paper, but she decided to look at it when she was alone. The last thing she wanted was her mother to grab it and read a threatening A message.

"It's understandable Emily, but I just don't want you out alone. Promise me you'll be home before midnight?" Pam was so overprotective of Emily and she hated it.

Now it's worse than before, but could she really blame her? Her daughter and 3 friends had gone missing for over a month with no evidence of where they could've gone, like they just disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Yes I promise." She bent down and kissed her mother on the cheek. Pam grabbed the umbrella and handed it to her before she walked out.

"Don't forget this." Pam smiled, yet there was sadness in her eyes. If only Emily could tell what she was thinking?

"Thanks." Emily grabbed it and walked out.

Good thing she wore rain boots. When she stepped off the porch, the water came up above her ankles. Once she was down the block a little bit, she grabbed the paper that was in her pocket. Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it to see the message.

" _Sorry to bother you on your day off, but do you think you can come into work a little early tomorrow? Sabrina has something personal to take care of and you're the only one working. Let me know soon please_." The text was from Ezra.

Maybe coming in an hour or two earlier wouldn't kill her.

" _Yeah no problem._ " She texted back.

She opened the note that was still in her hand and it read, " _Don't forget coffee at 12 tomorrow! -Xoxo Ali_."

The note brought back memories, bad ones that is. The note was put there before she stopped trusting Alison. If she regretted anything, it was definitely that. Her phone rang breaking her thoughts.

" _Thank you! You're a lifesaver Emily!_ " Ezra sent.

She smiled at the text.

" _You're welcome and I try to be :p."_ She shot back.

Off and on the rain would start, so she decided to go somewhere before it started heavily again. Somewhere she hadn't been to in forever. She looked around to make sure no one was following her. Emily did that a lot more often now than she used to. Places flooded her brain, but she couldn't choose. There was the lake, which gave her goosebumps just thinking about it. Obviously the Kissing Rock was one, though she hadn't been there since she got that note about meeting Alison. Then there was Wright's Playground. There were too many choices to think about so she decided on the Kissing Rock. The walk wasn't that long so she would be back home before midnight so her mother didn't worry herself to death. Emily started off on her walk to the Kissing Rock, one of the most sacred places to her. Even her initials were spray painted on the side along with Alison's. Memories of the good times, before A took over their lives, it felt so fake and distant. Emily didn't know what it was like to live a life without A around. A world without A. She would give them a million dollars and not ask for change in order for them to leave her and her friends alone. Thinking about A and what they've done could set Emily off in a matter of seconds. A was a psychopath, she got that, but what about her and the other four was so interesting? Was it their lives, their looks, their secrets, their mistakes? What was it that A wanted from them? A girl could only hope for answers before she exploded. Emily didn't know if she believed in hope anymore. She knows what Spencer would say if she even mentioned the word with her around.

" _Hope. It breeds eternal misery_." Maybe Spencer was right all along.

Hope was just a word to get people psyched about something. Her phone started to ring, but as soon as she went to check it the caller hung up. Emily searched her recent calls and it was Alison. She must've called her by accident. Emily felt like she was being watched for a split second, causing her to do a three-sixty. No sign of anyone. She slipped her phone into her pocket and continued down the dirt path of the Kissing Rock. At one time the path was probably covered by grass, but guessing by all the people who've come here, it was gone in no time.

Emily finally made it to the rock after nearly tripping over a root that stuck out of the ground. She sat down and bent over while she shinned her light at the letters that were painted in red. A heart surrounding the letters EF+AD. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

 _"_ _Come on Em let's hurry up before anybody catches us._ _" Alison pulled her along to see the infamous rock so many people visited._

 _"_ _Is that the rock that everyone keeps talking about at school? What's so special about it? It's just a rock._ _" Emily was so confused by the idea of people making out on a rock in the middle of nowhere._

 _Alison turned to her and smirked—the smile that could have Emily breathless in a matter of seconds. The same mischievous smile, that you knew Alison was up to something._

 _"_ _Come on Em, it's not like people do it out here. There's a legend about people who kiss while sitting on it and write their name somewhere, they become soul mates._ _" Alison sat down on the rock and patted the spot beside her for Emily to sit._

 _"_ _So why did you bring me out here?_ _" Emily sat down, yet she was still so confused by it all._

 _Out of all the people that Alison could've brought here, she chose Emily. The thought of Emily actually meaning something made her smile._

 _"_ _What are you smiling so hard for? I brought you here to make memories, so when we're ninety and sitting around looking flawless, we can think back on this moment._ _" Alison scooted closer to Emily. She sat her bag down beside her feet and something rattled inside._

 _"_ _It's nothing really. What even makes you so sure we'll be ninety and can even remember this moment?_ _" Emily laughed._

 _"_ _If you forget I'll help you remember. And I don't believe it's nothing._ _" Alison inched closer to Emily._

 _"_ _Make me believe it's nothing Em._ _" Alison whispered in her ear. Emily looked up and looked Alison in her eyes. She could stare at them all day and never get tired of it. Alison tilted her head a little and stared at Emily's lips. Emily noticed what was happening and she brought her hand to the back of Alison's neck and brought her in close, letting their lips connect. Alison was the only one that could make Emily's heart burn with passion, yet she could tear it out with a single word._ A sound in the woods brought Emily back to reality.

She jumped up and started shouting, "Who's there!?" Had she been so blind that someone followed her? Had she let her guard down that long? The bushes started to move and Emily readied her umbrella to attack whoever came out.

"You don't have to be scared Em, it's just me." Alison walked out with her hands held in front of her.

"Ali? You scared me to death." Emily dropped her umbrella and ran over to hug her.

Alison caught her with arms open.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing out here at this time of night? It's not safe." Alison questioned while Emily pulled away.

"I...needed some space from home. My mom doesn't let me leave much on my own anymore. She usually makes me take Sara so if anything does happen someone can reach her. And I didn't feel like being around her. What are you doing out?" Emily surprised to see Alison here of all places. She wondered if Alison's father even knew she was out here.

"I needed to get away from my dad for a little bit, so I snuck out of my room. He thinks everywhere I go I'm meeting up with Lorenzo." Alison sounded like she had a rough night. Emily's guess, she probably got into an argument with her father.

"Why'd you come out here?" Emily didn't want to sound rude and ask who Lorenzo was. She felt like she heard his name somewhere, but she couldn't remember from all that was going on. She figured she didn't need the third degree from Emily too.

"Want me to be honest? I saw you when I was walking home. So I figured I'd see where you were going and made sure nothing happened." Alison rubbed Emily's shoulder. Emily thought it was a nice gesture, but she didn't need someone following her around.

"I'm guessing you were the one that was watching me when I left my house?" Emily sat down and Alison followed.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have followed you. But if I would've let you seen me you probably would've gotten upset and told me off." Alison sighed.

"I wouldn't have been upset enough to tell you off. I would've been a little upset that you were watching me and let me believe it was A. Did you watch me here too?" Emily would never consider getting angry at Alison again. She wanted everyone to just be friends for once and it was actually working.

"Yeah I watched you. It's been forever since we were here together. The last time was in what...ninth grade? God we were just kids back then." Alison was awed by the fact that it had been almost 3 years since they were here.

"I think you're right. Everything back then was so much different than now. We've matured a lot since that day." Emily looked over at Alison.

"We've all matured. Sometimes I forget I'm still 17." Alison looked broken. She had been the one who had to mature so much quicker than the rest. She lived on her own for two years without her parents. Back then Emily wouldn't have been able to survive a week on her own.

Alison leaned over and traced the writing on the rock. "I remember that day. Do you? We were so young. I remember you and me were at my house and the other girls were asleep. I literally dragged you all the way out here by your hand." Alison smiled at Emily.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." That memory would never be forgotten. She promised herself that day she would remember it until she was ninety and she could tell Alison all about it if she ever forgot.

"It seemed like it was just us and time stopped." Alison thought to herself.

 _Alison opened her eyes as Emily pulled away._

 _"_ _Em, why'd you stop?_ _" Emily looked up and she couldn't deal with it not knowing if Alison ever felt the way she felt about her. She never was brave enough to bring it up, no matter how many times she wanted to. This was one of those times, so she simply lied._

 _"_ _I don't know. It just feels weird to kiss someone here in the middle of the woods on some rock._ _" Emily immediately felt bad; she thought Alison was going to hate her for pulling away._

 _"_ _I get it Em. It is kinda weird for two people to make out on some stupid rock in the woods. But we haven't finished the deed yet._ _" Alison smiled at her. She reached down and grabbed her purse._

 _"_ _What are you doing now?_ _" Emily asked curiously._

 _"_ _When we're ninety and our grandkids come around, we can tell them the story of how we became soul mates._ _" Alison winked while she grabbed a can of spray paint. Emily blushed hard. She never even considered them being a thing. Alison shined her phone, searching the rock for a clear space._

 _"_ _Stand back Em, this stuff is strong._ _" Alison motioned for her to walk away. She started out writing some letters, but Emily could barely see._

 _"_ _There it's done._ _" Alison stood up and admired her writing._

 _"_ _Em hand me the flashlight in my bag."_ _She pointed. Emily searched her bag and handed her the light. Alison flipped the switch on and showed Emily._

 _"_ _I think I did pretty good don't you?_ _" Alison giggled at Emily's reaction._

 _"_ _Ali this is really big, won't we get in trouble?_ _" Emily gasped. In big red letters, EF+AD with a heart surrounding them sat on the side of the rock._

 _"_ _Who cares? Once people figure out that it's us, we'll be in Paris living the dream, while they're here, stuck in Rosewood._ _" Alison joked, but it was hard for Emily to know if it really was a joke. This was the first time Alison had been really genuine to Emily and her feelings._

 _"_ _I hope you're right."_ _Emily looked over at Alison._

 _"_ _If someone finds out tomorrow, me and you will be on a plane to Paris. Is that a deal?_ _" Alison laid down the flashlight and paint can._

 _"_ _That's a deal."_ _Emily smiled at Alison._

"I remember you said when we're ninety, we'll tell our grandkids about it. How we became soul mates." Emily had tried to forget that moment when Alison disappeared. She didn't wanna think about Alison at all. It hurt her too much, but now she could think about it and not hurt as bad.

"I wish I wasn't like that when we were younger. I thought about it every day—how we could've been something, if only I hadn't been so stupid back then." Alison shamed herself. Emily watched her closely.

"It doesn't matter, you've changed now. For good." Emily took Alison's hand in hers.

"You always saw the good in me, even when I was pushing you away. You always did, until all that happened with Mona." Emily knew it still bothered Alison, yet she never talked to them about it. Emily hated herself for it. Mona actually led them to believe Alison was A and that she killed her.

"I always will and Ali—I'm sorry for that. I really am. I don't think there's anything I will ever regret as bad as that. I was stupid for not listening to you until I got smacked in the face by the truth." If there was anything Emily could take back, it would definitely be that night they trapped her and let the police take her away. She remembered that night she felt so bad. Did Alison really kill Mona? She was capable of so much, but why would she be A? Those questions lingered in her brain all the time before she found out the truth.

"You weren't stupid Em. You could never be. I screwed up a lot on my own." Alison was on the verge of tears, but she held it in.

"I would do anything to change that night, the one where we stopped you and let Tanner arrest you." Emily would do anything to go back in time and fix all her wrongs. Anything.

"Stop, Em. You know Spencer, Hanna and Aria wouldn't have let you do it. No matter how bad you wanted to. Can I be honest with something?" Emily knew she was right.

She would've had to give the girls a really good reason for them to let her leave.

"Yeah?" Emily responded.

Alison swallowed hard before she went on. "I'm glad you didn't stop me. Jail changed me...for the better. I realized everything I did and how I would do anything to change them. Like us. I wanna rebuild what we had. I want us to be able to trust each other." Emily gripped her knees.

"I do too. I want us to be close again." She knew when she found out who A was, she would hurt them for causing so much trouble between her and her friends.

"Can we start off by talking about our feelings?" Alison's voice cracked. Emily didn't even know what there was between them. One day she wanted Alison around. The next she didn't want to walk the same ground she stood on. Thinking about that time made her queasy.

"I'd like that." Emily smiled at Alison.

"When you and the girls were in the dollhouse, I was so scared for you guys Em. I did everything I could to bring you and the others back. Me, Toby, Ezra and Caleb. Sometimes we'd meet up in the middle of the night and just search until daylight started. We'd go home, crash and start again." Alison fidgeted with her hands. Emily knew it was hard for Alison to express her feelings. She was never really good at it.

"It was hard-staying down in that place. Not knowing if it was nighttime or daytime. We all lost hope, we thought we'd be down there until A decided they didn't need us anymore." It was a very touchy subject for Emily. She hated it when someone started asking questions about the dollhouse, but she decided to open up to Alison.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault this happened. Maybe if I wasn't such a bad per-"

"No Ali, it's not your fault. Whoever this psycho is, they started it because we're all connected to something. I don't know what it is yet, but everyone is somehow connected." Emily interrupted Alison before she could finish her sentence. Spencer had told her that Alison blamed herself ever since they got back.

"Yeah maybe, but it all comes down to me. I'm connected to everybody that's ever been hurt by A or worked for them. I'm lucky to have you and the girls as friends. Even if we're not close like we used to be, I'm still glad you're here." Alison took Emily's hand in hers.

"Even if it all leads back to you somehow, don't blame yourself for it. And I'm glad you're still here with us. I figured after we got out maybe you'd buy a ticket and head to Paris." Emily laughed. It wasn't funny; at least Alison would be safe if she went to Paris leaving Rosewood in the rear view mirror. "What would be the use in running away to Paris if I didn't have someone to come with me?" Alison met Emily's eyes. Emily wished her, Alison and the girls could all get one way tickets to Europe and never think twice. She realized that Alison still thought about them and Paris. She didn't know how to respond to that. Should she even respond?

"You could be the one to save yourself. Get out of Rosewood while you're still able too." Emily scoffed.

"Even if I did decide to go to Paris, you would be coming with me. What's the point in experiencing the place of love if I don't have the person that's meant to be with me?" Alison laid her head on Emily's shoulder. Emily's phone started ringing; she must've let the time slip her mind. Of course it was her mother and it was also midnight.

"Emily where are you? Why haven't you come home yet?" Pam questioned worriedly.

"I'm sorry mom I lost track of time. I'm talking to Ali, so I'll be home soon." She heard her mother sigh out of relief.

"Okay don't make me wait up late Emily. I mean it." Her mother suddenly decided to put her foot down.

"I won't mom. I'll be home soon." Emily hung up the phone after exchanging goodbyes.

"Was that your mom?" Alison inquired.

Emily nodded, "Yeah she was just making sure I was okay. I told her I'd be home by now, but..." Her voice faded off.

"Emily, let's go to my house. I feel like we're being watched." Alison stood up and held out her hand.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be a burden on your dad." Emily definitely did not wanna be in the midst of Alison and her dad's arguments.

"He won't mind. Plus he's probably already in bed by now." She stuck her hand out again and Emily gladly took it. "Let's go then." She swung their hands back and forth.

"Do you mind climbing a ladder or would you rather just wait for me to come down and unlock the door?" Alison questioned her.

"I'll go this way so you won't have to make too much noise coming downstairs." Emily lifted the ladder to Alison's window.

"It's not like I'll run downstairs banging into everything in sight. But since you're already halfway up, go ahead." She laughed and followed.

"I'd hope not." Emily stopped when she seen a shadow in Alison's room.

"Ali wait, someone's in there!" Emily almost fell off the roof jumping back at the sight.

"Who? Move over some." She looked in the room and didn't see anything.

"Watch the front and make sure nobody comes out." Alison directed Emily. She opened her window and crawled inside. Alison's phone rang and she seen the caller was Jason.

"Hello?" She answered.

"You know you guys suck at sneaking in right?" He laughed on the other line.

"That was you in my room?" Alison let out a big sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I was just checking up on you after that argument with Dad. To see if you were okay." He was so much more involved with Alison's life a lot lately. Every time Emily seen one of them, they were together, unless Alison was with one of the girls.

"Yeah I'm fine-for the time being anyway...but thanks." She blushed. Emily noticed they got along a lot better nowadays than they used to. He seemed to actually care for her now more than ever.

"Alright well I'm heading out, there's some paperwork I gotta do at the office. So I might not come home, but I'll lock up. Tell Em I said hey." He hung up.

"It was Jason and he said to tell you hello." She mentioned, still trying to catch her breath.

"Well that's a relief thank god." She turned around and shut the window.

"So you wanna spend the night or?" Alison really wanted someone with her.

"Yeah I'll have to call my mom again and tell her." Emily pulled her phone out and dialed her house number.

"Hello?" Emily heard someone pick the house phone up.

"Emily is that you?" Sara asked.

"Yeah it's me. Is my mom still awake or is she asleep?" Emily figured her mother would be asleep by now.

"She just went upstairs to take a shower. Hey when are you coming home?" Sara asked.

"Oh okay um I'm not coming home tonight. Can you tell her that when she gets out?" She really didn't need her mother worrying all night where she was.

"Yeah I guess...I'll talk to you later Emily." And Sara hung up without another word. Emily slipped her phone in her back pocket.

"Was that Sara?" Alison inquired.

"Yeah she said she'd tell my mom. So what do you wanna do?"

"Hmmm I don't know…what do you wanna do?" Alison sat down on the bed.

"How about we go downstairs and watch a movie?" Emily suggested. Alison lied back in her bed thinking about the moment they spent in it that one night, before everything got screwed up of course.

"Sure we just gotta be quiet though so my dad doesn't wake up and freak out on me again." She rolled her eyes.

"What happened between you and your dad?" Emily wondered if it was about Lorenzo or something else.

"It started out as me asking if I could go over to Spencer's, then it escalated into me supposedly going out and hooking up with Lorenzo." Alison answered resentfully. Emily gave her a puzzled look.

"Toby's partner." She answered Emily's confusion.

"Why does he keep accusing you with going out with Lorenzo? It's not like you're dating him." Emily looked at her in disgust.

"He kinda has a reason to, but we're not even seeing each other or anything, he's just a friend! It's not like I can go to him when I need someone to talk to. He'd probably end up giving me horrible advice about life." She exclaimed.

"What do you mean he kind of has a reason to?" Emily suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Look do not judge me okay? He came by to pick up some stuff he let me look through earlier that day. I brought it out to him, he started saying these nice things and then he kissed me-I probably shouldn't be telling _you_ this Em." She immediately felt remorseful. Emily felt like someone punched her in the stomach.

"No…..it's fine." She bit back a few words, surely if she would've said them, Alison wouldn't have been too happy.

"Why don't we stop talking about this and go watch a movie? You want something to change into?" She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a blue tank top and pink and black pinstriped pajama shorts.

"Yeah whatever's fine." Emily responded too into the thought of Alison kissing Lorenzo. After Alison switched her clothes, she rummaged in her dresser for something that Emily could wear. "While you change, I'll go pop some popcorn." Alison walked out the room. Emily hurried up and changed then headed downstairs.

"What are you in the mood for?" Alison asked while she sat down on the couch.

"Let's watch something scary." Emily's eyes lit up when Alison scrolled threw the horror queue on the TV. Alison knew how much Emily loved scary movies. One of her favorites was Texas Chainsaw Massacre. She could watch it twenty times and it never would get old.

"Ooh how about Insidious?" Alison asked.

"Sure as long as you stay on your side of the couch this time." Emily giggled.

Alison nudged her side, "Oh you just had to bring that up again?"

It was a good memory; she and Alison had rented a scary movie for the night and every time something popped up on the screen—Alison grabbed for Emily's hand.

"It's not like you minded me doing it either." Alison winked.

"Not really." Emily smirked. There wasn't a lot of scary parts in it like Emily hoped for. Although, Alison kept grabbing Emily's knee and shoulder when she got scared.

"Em I swear don't know how you watch these movies all the time." Alison motioned for Emily to get off the couch and head upstairs to her bedroom. Emily followed her and they both sat down on the bed.

"If you look at it from a different perspective then it's not as bad as you think. Like what made Jason fear water? He drowned when he was little." Emily tried to make Alison understand why they did what they did.

"So if I drowned you, you would go on a killing spree right?" Alison asked sarcastically.

"I don't ever see you drowning me, but if you do I might end up coming just after you." Emily laughed. It was a good feeling to be friends with Alison again. Emily thought for a split second of them being together and it actually felt nice. They would live somewhere near the beach so Alison could get a tan and Emily could swim some laps. She shuddered at the thought since that ship had sailed between her and Alison. There would never be any _us_ between them again. It would simply be _just friends—s_ omething Emily still didn't want even after she cut Alison off.

"Me neither—I see more of us just hanging out by the beach or at the Brew if we're still stuck here in Rosewood." Alison could dream all she wanted to, but Emily doubted Alison would allow her in her future. Some friends just need to live in your past. Except when it's the friend you've loved for three years going on forever, then the game completely changes.

"Do you seriously see us still talking when we're like twenty-one?" Emily just had to ask. It bothered her not knowing whether or not they would still be friends.

"What you don't think we will? I figured out of the others me and you would still be the closest." Alison looked as if she were offended.

"No I just…..I never really thought we would all be the _best_ of friends after we went off to college. I mean I hope we still are it's just really hard to keep in contact when someone's over in California or New York or Hawaii in college while someone else is in London or still in Rosewood." Emily hated it when she thought about the future. It literally could take her anywhere depending on her swimming scholarships, that's if she even got one with all the practices she's missed.

"You're kinda scaring me with all this Em. What aren't you telling me? Alison inquired. Emily knew she could read right through her. She was the only one that could besides her mother. She didn't know if she should tell her or not. Maybe the girls just wanted to forget about Rosewood and everyone in it—including each other—including Alison.

"Em what makes you think we won't talk to each other when we're off to college? Does it have to do with the dollhouse and everyone who's connected to it—or me?" Alison had anger in her eyes. Something Emily hasn't seen in a while.

"I don't know okay! Everyone hasn't been the same since we got out of there. Nobody even talks to each other like we used to. I miss having a simple conversation with Spencer, Hanna, Aria and even you! Everyone expects us to go back to being normal ever since we got home. Just because we came home they think it's all better now—that there's no one else out there still trying to torture or even kill us on every street we turn. I miss my old life! The one where I didn't have to worry if I lived to see the next day or where I lived in constant fear for my friends and family! You know I can't even go to sleep at night without a pill to help me? I can't even fall asleep on my own without the loud doors shutting and a blaring alarm telling you to shut up, constantly playing over and over again." Emily let it all out, tears were flowing from her face like a water fall. Alison just grabbed Emily up into her arms and held her. She tried to ignore the fresh scent of the blonde's lavender perfume.

"Emily, I don't care if you don't want me around after graduation—I'll always be here for you. You just need to know that." She reassured Emily. Alison rocked her back and forth while she kissed her forehead. Alison didn't know it, but Emily would hold her to her words. After a few moments Emily finally looked up at Alison. Those longing blue eyes pierced right through her heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say all that and I'm sorry for crying all over you." Emily pulled back. Alison just shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry for Em." That's when Emily thought _screw it_ and leaned in while Alison followed. Emily's heart burst into flames as she couldn't believe what was happening. When seconds turned into minutes of kissing—tongue against tongue, Emily knew she was the one. She always had known, but she never would admit it until now. Emily was the first to pull away after what seemed like hours. She didn't mind it at all if she had to be honest. Alison looked at her, face flushed from ear to ear, with a big smile coming across her face.

"Why're you smiling?" Emily inquired.

"Because." Alison cheesed.

"I didn't mean to do th-"Alison's lips cut her off. Emily couldn't believe what was happening, Alison finally was the one to pursue her and not pull away.

After a long while of being on fire, Emily felt like her old self. The one that was heavily in love with her best friend, yet she didn't know what love was at the time. She never wanted this night to end, she prayed that it would be a lifetime before morning came. One thought lingered in her mind though. _How does Ali feel about this?_ Should she ask what are _we?_ Alison stood up and smoothed her clothes out.

"I'll—uh—be right back." And she ran out the room. Emily smiled to herself because she knew that she caused that stutter. Maybe something could actually happen between them if they could talk about it. Emily stood up and looked out the door for Alison. When she heard someone coming up the stairs she ran back to the bed and sat down. Alison walked in and sat a glass of water down on her dresser.

"I got some water if you want some." Alison shyly broke the silence.

"Can we talk for a second Ali?" Emily asked.

"Yeah sure." She looked around.

"Before anything else happens tonight, I need to know what's going on—with us." Emily didn't want to spoil the moment, but she had to know. She really didn't know if she could take it if Alison rejected her again.

"I—don't know. My head's all over the place. One minute my brain is telling me to just go to bed, the next…..it's telling me to go after you." Alison turned her head away to keep Emily from seeing her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Alison DiLaurentis admitted she wanted something from her. It wasn't a good idea at all to think about it, but Emily remembered how Maya changed her for the better. She just wished she could help do the same for Alison.

"I'm not going to decide for you—it's your choice whether you want this or not. There's no rush and if you don't want it at all, you can just go straight to bed." Emily almost choked on her own words. _That_ definitely wasn't what she wanted to say.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you—I just don't wanna hurt you like I've done in the past. If we do this, you just have to know I'm not perfect and if anybo-" Emily cut her off with her mouth. Minutes passed and Emily pulled away.

"I don't want you to ever feel like you'll end up hurting me. Ever. Okay? I'm done with seeing you with other guys. Ali you've always been the one." Emily had tears running down her eyes. Honestly, she had no idea why they were even there. Probably with all the excitement overrun by sympathy for Alison. She always had a feeling about Alison, now she knew what it was. Soul mate.

"Emily I—I need you to know I promise to never hurt you again. I'm done with everyone else you don't have to worry about them anymore. If you let me, I will give you everything you could ever imagine. Starting off with my heart." Alison hugged Emily, tears strolling down her cheeks.

"I want you to Ali, please let me show you what love is and you won't ever have to worry about anything ever again. Will you trust me enough to do that?" Emily inquired through her stream of tears.

"I trust you with my life Em." Alison pulled back from Emily and gave her a nice, soft kiss on the lips.

"Because we're soul mates" Alison whispered into Emily's ear.


End file.
